The Bay - Complete Fatality List
This article lists all of the deaths that occur in the found-footage horror film, The Bay. * At the beginning of the film, multiple news programs report on large-scale environmental incidents as two million dead fish wash up on the shore of Chesapeake Bay in Maryland. * Shortly after the mass fish death, thousands of birds mysterious fall dead from the sky. * Six weeks before July 4th 2009, the bodies of two oceanographers are discovered washed up on the bay. The cause of death is stated to be unknown, though several wounds exist on the bodies indicative of shark bites. * On July 4th at 12.42pm, the first human death occurs following the sudden outbreak of a mysterious infection. * At 13.43pm, Marla Spatafora is discovered dead at her home after being brutally murdered. Her guts have been ripped out and her tongue cut off. * At 14.52pm, a second murder victim is being carried away by paramedics. She has suffered similar injuries to the first victim. * Footage recorded on June 2nd shows marine biologist Jaquline examining the remains of several dead fish, all mutilated in the same manner as the murder victims a month later. * Denise Button and her boyfriend go swimming in the bay only to be attacked and killed by unseen creatures in the water. The bodies would never be found but Denise's camera would be found a month after her disappearance. * Stephanie and Alex's boat come across another boat out on the water but no one is in it. The boat's occupant is likely dead, lost to whatever creatures are lurking beneath the bay. * Marcie Bates, the first person to be infected, dies at 23:27pm. * Donna's cameraman Jim Hoyt also becomes infected and dies. * Officers Paul and Jimson respond to a domestic disturbance at 20.34pm. No footage is shown of the situation inside the house but enhanced audio reveals that the people inside are all infected with the isopod parasites which are eating them from the inside out. The infected beg the officers to shoot them. * On June 16th, Sam and Jaquline went diving into the waters two miles off the coast of Claridge to investigate the isopod parasites. They dive right into a school of fully grown mutant parasites and are both devoured. * At 20.58pm, Donna and her crew investigate a bay-side restaurant. The building is deserted but Donna finds a spatter of blood on the floor outside. Suddenly a drop of blood falls on Donna's face from above and the camera looks up to find the body of a girl on the roof, her arm slumped over the side. * Donna later goes to the fountain to wash the blood off her face, but her cameraman walks around the fountain to find a dead body. The corpse's mouth has been torn wide open, the tongue is gone. * By the time Alex and Stephanie arrive at Claridge at 21:26pm, over 700 people have died. * At 23:23pm, the town Sheriff and Mayor Stockman find Jimson's car still at the house Jimson and Paul were investigating before. Jimson steps into the light, revealing he has been infected. He starts ranting that everyone in town is going to die and when the Sheriff steps out of the car to calm him down, Jimson shoots the Sheriff and then shoots himself. * At midnight on July 5th, Dr. Abrams makes his way through the deserted Atlantic Hospital. He is the only person left alive in the building, all of his patients are dead and his staff have either died or left. * Mayor Stockman dies in a car crash at 0.36am on July 5th. * At 1.36am, Alex, who had become infected eight hours earlier after swimming in the contaminated waters, dies when a full-grown isopod parasite burrows out of his neck. * Stephanie takes her baby and gets into a seemingly empty police car in order to get out of town, but an infected woman suddenly emerges from the back seat. The woman begs for help with her last breaths and then keels over atop the dashboard. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:The Bay Category:Found Footage Deaths Category:Complete Fatality List